Fans of The Flame Striker!
by Mizuki Kokoa
Summary: Yuuka, Toramaru, Kyousuke, Yuuichi and Temma are known as the RGSF (Real Gouenji Shuuya Fans) of the Gouenji Shuuya Fan Society! Watch(or read) their everday lives as Gouenji Shuuya Fans (My cure for boredom). Warning: Extreme OOCness.
1. The Real Gouenji Shuuya Fans

**Me: PEOPLE OF FICTIONLANDIA! I, Mizuki Kokoa a.k.a Miko have decided to writeth a three-shot story-ith! So please do prepareth yourselves for a landslideth of humor, romance and whatnot-ith. Tenma, the disclaimer, if you pleaseth.**

 **Tenma: Most-ith definitely…ith!**

 **Kyousuke: Um…why are you guys talking like stereotyped medieval people?**

 **Me: Because, it is funith.**

 **Tenma: Most-ith definitely…ith!**

 **Kyousuke: …whatever…**

 **Tenma: Kokoa-san doesn't ownith Inazuma Eleven Go-ith!**

 **Kyousuke: *sighs heavily***

* * *

 **PLOT:** Meet the Gouenji Shuuya Fan Club's RGSF (Real Gouenji Shuuya Fans) who despite being only being five members they know what they're doing! Or do they?

* * *

 **PROLOGUE** **\0\\\ THE REAL GOUENJI SHUUYA FANS** **!**

"A little more to the left," Tsurugi Kyousuke ordered a tired Matsukaze Tenma as he moved a fairly large poster of the Legendary Flame Striker, Gouenji Shuuya for the umpteenth time!

"Is this okay?" The wind midfielder asks tiredly with a slight hint of attitude.

"Hmm…yeah it's fine," Kyousuke nodded in approval.

"Thaaaank you…" Tenma sighed in relief as he began pinning it on the wall that was decorated with flame designed wallpaper.

"You know, now that I think about it, it would look a lot better if we pinned it on the first place we had it on," Kyousuke said with hand on his chin. He nodded to the idea but flinched when he noticed the brunet disapproving of the idea, which was made obvious by the terrifying aura that he was giving off.

"You wanna pin it on the first place we had it, huh?" Tenma asked darkly. "Well I guess we're pinning it on your hands then, _AREN'T WE_!?" The younger Tsurugi looked into the brunet's eyes and shivered at the flames in them.

How ironic.

"You know what? I just realized how nice that spot is! Let's keep it there!" Kyousuke said very quickly with nervous laugh at the end.

He was usually the intimidating one but Tenma has a scary side too and he's been showing it a lot more often lately.

Tenma smiled brightly. "I was just thinking the same thing!" The brunet walked back to the wall and FINALLY pinned the poster on the wall. Just then, two figures entered the room. One was a blunet with sparkling eyes, wearing distinct black gloves where as the other was also a blunet but had brown eyes, a mole and was walking with crutches.

"Toramaru-san! Yuuichi-san! You're here!" Tenma exclaimed.

"Nii-san, you should sit down!" Kyousuke rushed to his elder brother with a plastic chair before turning to the other blunet. "Hello Toramaru-san!"

"Hey you two! Of course we made it! We got the text from the President!" Utsunomiya Toramaru told the younger males.

"We are members of the GSFC after all, it would be wrong not to come!" Tsurugi Yuuichi second Toramaru's statement.

Ah, the GSFC, short for Gouenji Shuuya Fan Club, is a large society of adoring and extremely devoted Gouenji Shuuya fans. Not just anyone can join this club, you know? You have to be a real Gouenji Shuuya fan to even smell the welcome mat of the door otherwise SCRAM!

Another thing you should know is that nobody but hardcore Gouenji fans know about the fan club. For a reason that is unknown, it has to be kept a secret. **S-E-C-R-E-T**! The five main and most important members, who have been dubbed "Real Flame Striker Fans" or RFSF by the whole Gouenji Shuuya Fan Society, hold the main fan club base in Tokyo, Japan in Inazuma Town. They are known as follows:

 **Matsukaze Tenma** : Publicity Officer – He was saved by Gouenji Shuuya many years ago with a soccer ball that he kept as his most praised possession and help teach kids of Japan soccer under Gouenji's Soccer Program. He is the Fifth Biggest Gouenji Shuuya Fan.

 **Tsurugi Yuuichi** : Secretary – He has loved Gouenji Shuuya for years and even after being hospitalized because of his legs, he is still as passionate about soccer as he'll ever be and Gouenji Shuuya is one of the reasons for that. He is the Fourth Biggest Gouenji Shuuya Fan.

 **Tsurugi Kyousuke:** Cash Extraordinaire (Treasurer, Seller & Buyer) – He loves Gouenji Shuuya even more than his older brother Yuuichi (despite being the younger one), strives to be just like Gouenji and dreams of becoming his Kohai someday. He is the Third Biggest Gouenji Shuuya Fan.

 **Utsunomiya Toramaru** : Vice President – He has played with Gouenji Shuuya along with the rest of the Inazuma Japan and attended middle school with him for one year. He was also his right-hand man during Gouenji's 'Holy Emperor' days. He is the Second Biggest Gouenji Shuuya Fan.

 **Gouenji Yuuka:** President & Founder – She is Gouenji Shuuya's little sister, for crying out loud! She's loved him since the day she was born! And she'll never stop loving him! Forever and always, she'll be the Biggest Gouenji Shuuya Fan.

Speaking of Gouenji Yuuka, the pigtailed pinkette burst through the door looking bright and happy.

"Minna! I got news! BIG news!" Yuuka said as she walked in.

"Ms. Prez! You're here!" Tenma asked eagerly. "What is it?"

"You texted us all and told us to come immediately," Yuuichi added. Yuuka walked until she made it behind her large desk that had Gouenji Shuuya design along with photo of her and her brother as children and Gouenji plush.

"We've been getting Gouenji Shuuya fans on the DAILY all over the world!" Yuuka exclaimed. "Thanks to our advertising and ranking in the fan base, we've reached more than one billion members and followers on all our Social Medias!"

"EEEEEEEEEH!?" The other four gaped.

"Seriously? More than one billion members!?" The older Tsurugi brother repeated.

"And Followers!?" The younger Tsurugi added.

"That's…that's crazy!?" Toramaru yelled. "But AWESOME!"

"I know right?" Yuuka grinned. "And we can thank our Publicity Officer _and_ TSB for that!"

Tenma blushed while Kyousuke gave a small smile. "Uh shucks! We didn't do anything special, we all contributed in some way!" Tenma said.

They all nodded in agreement.

"I guess your right!" The pinkette said. "Well then c'mon guys! You know what this means right? We're gonna have to work even harder now! So let's do it!

"YEAH!"

"But first let's celebrate for all our hard work!" Toramaru suggested.

"Wait a minute!" Yuuka stopped them.

"What's wrong Ms. President?" Yuuichi wondered.

"That poster!" She said walking to the poster Tenma had pinned up earlier. She scanned it before turning to the four males who stood patiently. "Let's move it over there by the door!" She gestured to the left side of the entrance.

"That's what _I_ said!" Kyousuke exclaimed putting his arms out. Tenma's eye twitched.

"That not what you said you MONEY HOARDING EMO!" Tenma yelled at the blade striker. "YOU KEPT TELLING ME TO MOVE IT TO THE LEFT UNTIL IT WAS ON THE OTHER SIDE OF THE ROOM!"

"Yeah…but then I said we should move it back to where it was originally!" Kyousuke defended himself.

" _Kyousuke_ …" Tenma said darkly. "I'm gonna pin that poster to those STUPID HANDS OF YOURS!" Kyousuke gasped before he began running.

"COME BACK HERE!" Tenma screamed as he ran after the navy-haired male.

"C'MON TENMA! I NEED MY HANDS TO COUNT THE MONEY!"

"NOT IN FIVE MINUTES YOU WON'T!"

The older three just watched as the two youngest members ran around the room. They sweatdropped.

"Maybe the party can wait until after we stop Tenma from permanently attaching the poster to Kyousuke's hands," Toramaru suggested. The other two nodded.

"Speaking of which we should probably stop him…like right now," Yuuichi said nervous for his younger brother.

"TENMA STOP!"

"NOT UNTIL HIS HANDS CAN HOLD THESE PINS!"

"HIS HANDS CAN ALREADY HOLD THE PINS!"

"I DON'T THINK THAT WHAT HE MEANT YUUICHI!"

"WHAT? OH KAMI! TENMA PLEASE CALM DOWN!"

"CAN EVERYONE CALM DOWN!?"

As the group ran around after each other, someone was watching them closely in the shadows.

 _ **TO BE CONTINUED…**_

* * *

 **Me: I hope you liked it!**

 **Tenma: I did!**

 **Kyousuke: Why am I three things and why do they all have something to do with money?**

 **Me: Cuz YOU LOVE MONEY!**

 **Kyousuke: Um…I guess I do…BUT I'm not a hoarder!**

 **Tenma: Yes you are!**

 **Kyousuke: Okay fine BUT I'm not an emo!**

 **Me: Yea you are!**

 **Kyousuke: I can't win can I?**

 **Me & Tenma: Nope!**

 **Next Chapter:** **CHAPTER** **/1/ FIRST COMMENT, FIRST SERVE!**

 **Tenma: YAY! I can't wait!**

 **Kyousuke: …Please Review and Follow the Writer & Story.**


	2. First Comment, First Serve

**Me: Okay let's get into the chapter everyone!**

 **Tenma: *looks around* Everyone…?**

 **Kyousuke: *sweatdrops* We're the only ones appearing in this chapter…**

 **Me: Great! Let's proceed! Oh and just some extra information:**

 _Italics = A person is talking in a video or on TV_

 **Bold = something written on a website, social media or on TV.**

* * *

 **PLOT:** Tenma and Kyousuke try to be the first to comment for one of Gouenji Shuuya's MYTube videos but find it difficult due to Yuuka always commenting first.

* * *

 **CHAPTER** **\1\** **FIRST COMMENT, FIRST SERVE!**

Tenma and Kyousuke had just arrived at school. As they walked in they noticed that everyone was either on a phone or tablet...watching something?

"I wonder what everyone's watching," Tenma said what they we're both thinking.

"Maybe it's another viral video? A lot of those have been popping up lately," Tsurugi wondered. Suddenly someone ran up to the two. She was immediately recognized by her short blue hair and eyes.

"Did you guys watch the new video!?" Sorano Aoi asked with obvious excitement.

"Uh…no, we were actually just wondering what it was," Tenma said sheepishly.

"It's the new video from Gouenji Shuuya!" Aoi said.

"DID YOU SAY GOUENJI SHUUYA!?" Tenma and Kyousuke yelled in Aoi face. She backed up with a sweatdrop.

"Um…yeah, it's a video of him performing his original hissatsu shoot! Fire Tornado!" She explained. She then moved towards them with her phone and showed them a video of a familiar platinum blond swirling around in flames before kicking a ball in the goal from the air. Tenma and Tsurugi eyes were literally replaced with sparkles at this point.

* * *

 **NEW FROM = THEFlameStriker555 =**

 **VIDEO TITLE: |YES, I CAN STILL DO MY FIRST HISSATSU|**

 **DURATION: 0:30**

 **DESCRIPTION: One of my colleagues made a bet with me. Long story short, I'm now 100 000 Yen richer B).**

* * *

"SUGOIIIIII!" The duo chimed.

"I know cool right?" Aoi smiled.

"That wasn't cool!" Tenma shouted.

"That was phenomenal!" Kyousuke corrected. "SERVES THAT GUY RIGHT FOR DOUBTING HIS FIERY GREATNESS!"

The blunette found herself sweatdropping, again at how excited the two now were. She knew they were Gouenji Shuuya fans but even this was a bit too much.

"Well I guess I'll be seeing you two," Aoi waved before walking off.

"Yeah we will!" Tenma waved back before turning to Kyousuke. He gave the blunet a look of determination and he did the same. After a moment of silence, they both flipped out their phones.

"I'M GONNA COMMENT FIRST! _YOU'RE_ GONNA COMMENT FIRST!? _I'M_ GONNA COMMENT FIRST!" The two yelled at each other. It wasn't long before they began typing furiously.

"Darn it! STUPID AUTOCORRECT!" Tenma fussed.

"Tch! I wanted to write 'cooler than cool' but I wrote 'cooler than fool'!" Kyousuke panicked.

"YES! I COMMENTED BEFORE YOU! NO, _I_ COMMENTED BEFORE _YOU_!" They argued as lightning fired between the two. Kyousuke stopped when something crossed his mind though.

"Wait! Who was the first person to comment!?" The blade striker asked curiously but impatiently.

"I told you it was _ME_!" Tenma answered too quickly. Kyousuke's eye twitched.

"NOT BETWEEN US YOU DINGBAT!" He yelled furiously. "I meant who was the very first person to comment on the video?"

Tenma placed his hand on his chin allowing himself to think. It wasn't long before he sighed.

"Who else could it be?"

"It has to be her!" Kyousuke balled his fists in agitation. "That pigtailed princess has to be the first to comment _EVERY_ time!"

"But how could we be sure it's her?" Tenma wondered.

Instead of answering, the navy-haired just pulled out his phone again and showed his dribbling associate the comment section of the video. "It says "Super cool one, you're just as awesome as ever, _**Nii-san**_!"."

The zephyr midfielder now let a long and irritated sigh. "Darn it! How does she do it? She's first for every single video he's ever uploaded!" Tenma complained.

"And the worst part is she won't reveal or teach us her methods!" Tsurugi added in frustration.

"We can't keep losing like this Kyousuke!" The brunet protested. Said blunet smirked.

"Don't worry; we won't because I have a plan!"

"You do?"

"Yes and I'll tell you but first we should probably get to class now…" Kyousuke explained before the two found the halls deserted.

"OH MY GOSH WE'RE GONNA BE LATE!" Tenma panicked. Together the Gouenji Shuuya fanatics frantically ran down the hall to their respective classrooms.

After school and Soccer practice, the GSFC's Publicity Officer and Cash Extraordinaire made their way towards the Clubhouse. Fortunately, they were the first ones to make it. But could they be the first to comment?

"Alright so what's the plan Kyou?" Tenma finally asked when they were sure no one else was there.

"Simple, we have to be ready to comment as soon as the video hits!" Kyousuke explained.

"Okay…but how do we do that? There are two of us and only one chance to be first!" Tenma protested. Kyousuke smirked like he knew what he was doing.

"Don't worry I got it all figured out. Voila!" He brought out his tablet and showed his companion a new MYTube account that he just created:

 **= GSFanboys1018 =**

"Ooooh~! I like the name!" Tenma nodded in approval.

"I know right!?" Kyousuke smirked proudly. "This is an account that the two of us can share!"

"So what do we do now?"

"We wait! His Fiery Greatness will be uploading a new video soon; apparently he's going to be replying to Questions from his fans!" Kyousuke explained, grinning with excitement.

"Cool! So when is it going live?"

"In twenty minutes!"

"Whoa, we gotta be ready!"

"Yes we do!"

The duo pumped their fists in the air. "LET'S DO IT!"

* * *

 **\+ \\\ 20 MINUTES LATER \\\ +**

"Ready?" Kyousuke asked.

"I WAS BORN READY!" Tenma was fired up.

"Let's do this!"

* * *

 **NEW FROM = THEFlameStriker555=**

 **VIDEO TITLE: ASK AWAY – PART 1**

 **DURATION: 12:58**

 **DESCRIPTION: The title says it all…**

* * *

"And…NOOOO!" The middle schoolers panicked. They were too late! The sweetest thing in Gouenji Shuuya's eye had commented before them once again.

"She beat us to it again!" Tenma fell down to his knees dramatically.

Kyousuke folded his arms with a scowl. "Darn it! Well played Ms. Prez, well played."

 **GSCuteSister comments: Hi Nii-san!**

"THAT'S NOT EVEN A QUESTION!" Matsukaze protested angrily while pointing at the screen.

"I don't think it matters! Look!" Kyousuke directed the furious midfielder to the screen.

" _Okay let's see what's next," Gouenji Shuuya scanned his flamed design tablet while sipping coffee from a mug that said "Best Brother Ever"._

Tenma and Tsurugi rolled their eyes. Not at their hero but more at the mug he was using. Her highness must feel _so_ special right now.

" _Let's see a comment from_ _ **GSCuteSister**_ _: '_ _ **Hi Nii-san!**_ _'" The platinum blond let out a dry chuckle before turning to the camera. "Hello Yuuka."_

"I really wanna hate her," Tenma said in a monotone. Kyousuke nodded.

" _Do you have any questions for me?" Gouenji asked. He turned to his screen to see a new comment._

"She knows everything about him. What is there to ask?" Kyousuke and Tenma wondered.

" _Let's see. '_ _ **Can I come over to your house today?**_ _'" Gouenji read and then turned to the camera. "Sure but after the video."_

The duo fell down anime style. Was their President even serious?

"Hey Kyousuke?" Tenma called for the blunet who frankly looked very exhausted.

"Yeah?"

"I don't think we can win."

"Yeah…"

"I guess its true what they say; First comment, first serve," Tenma sighed. The younger Tsurugi gave him a puzzled look.

"Isn't it 'First come, first serve'?" He queried.

"Not in this situation." The duo sighed sadly completely unaware of the shadowed figure watching them from the window.

"Real Fans of The Flame Striker, huh?" The figure said. "I wonder…"

 _ **TO BE CONTINUED…**_

* * *

 **Me: That was a nice chapt** **er…I guess…**

 **Tenma: She's always first…**

 **Kyousuke: Always…**

 **Me: Wow you guys are really down…**

 **T & K: *sighs* Yup…**

 **Next Chapter:** **CHAPTER** **/2/** **MONEY IS THE ROUTE TO ALL KYOUSUKE!**

 **Me: Jeez…Review and Follow the story & me…**

 **Kyousuke: Um…what's with the next chapter title?**


End file.
